1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profile clamp having an annular clamping band that comprises two circumferential ends having respectively one tensioning head and, at its axial ends, flanks sloped radially inwards, wherein the tensioning heads are connected to one another by a tensioning device and at least one tensioning head comprises a head contact tab that projects radially past the tensioning head.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A profile clamp of this type is known from DE 10 2012 009 256 A1, for example.
A profile clamp is often used to produce what is referred to as a “coned flange connection.” In a coned flange connection, two components that are to be connected comprise respectively at their adjacent ends coned flanges, the rear side of which is sloped. The profile clamp is then positioned in such a manner around the coned flanges bearing against one another that the flanks can act on the rear sides of the coned flanges. If the tensioning device is actuated and reduces the diameter of the clamping band, then the flanks act on the rear sides of the flanges according to the principle of the inclined plane and thus produce an axial force which presses and holds the two components together.
In a profile clamp of this type, it is known to provide the two tensioning heads respectively with one head contact tab. If the profile clamp has been tightened to its nominal diameter, then the two head contact tabs bear against one another and ensure, expressed more simply, that the surfaces on the circumferential outside of the tensioning heads are positioned parallel to one another. If the tensioning device is embodied as a bolt and threaded nut, then it can be ensured by means of this embodiment that most of the torque for rotating the bolt or the threaded nut is converted into a tension force.
However, it has been shown that variances in the bolt/nut transmission used produces too great of a tension force in unfavorable circumstances. This is the case, for example, when the bolt or the nut are contaminated by a lubricant. There is then the risk of an undesirable deformation of the head contact tabs. On the one hand, this results in an unattractive appearance. On the other hand, there is the risk that the tensioning heads lose their parallel alignment with one another, which may have a negative effect on the tension force and on the dispersion behavior / the variance of the profile clamp/flange system.